La tarte aux pommes
by Tahiri-Chan
Summary: Un one shot sans prétention et un gros délire avec mon couple préféré !!! J'attends vos commentaires, tout est le bienvenu ^^


Auteur : Tahiri-Chan (Qui d'autre pour écrire tant d'âneries en si peu de pages ?)  
  
E-mail : tahiri-chan@wanadoo.fr  
  
Titre : La tarte aux pommes.  
  
Source : On change un peu, je reviens à mes premiers amours Saiyuki et mon Gokûûûûû-mamour n'a moa !!! Ah ah ah !!  
  
Genre : one-shot complètement débile (y'a qu'a voir le titre !), et OOC de Sanzô comme c'est pas permis, j'me suis bien amusée ^^ Et puis shonen-ai pour rien gâcher ^^ Une histoire sans prétention...  
  
Couple : ça, faut lire si vous voulez le savoir ^^  
  
Disclaimer : aux dernières nouvelles, mon cerveau n'étant pas assez perfectionné pour avoir créé de si parfaits bishôs, je pense pas qu'ils soient de moi...  
  
Notes de l'auteur : ceci est ma première commande, je suis toute fièreuh ( et j'ai mis un mois avant de la taper, la hoooonte -__-''' // Bêta : Ca c'est sûr ! //) pour ma bêta qui arrive à me supporter malgré tout ce que je lui fais subir...  
  
// Bêta : si je leur racontais, ils n'en reviendraient pas //  
  
...J'espère que cette histoire te plaira ! ^_____^  
  
// Bêta : Merci quand même Tahiri-Chan d'amour //  
  
#^___^#  
  
Bonne Lecture !!!  
  
La tarte aux pommes  
  
- On arrive dans une ville ^^, dit Hakkai, brisant le silence inhabituel s'étant établi dans la jeep.  
  
Il faut dire que ça faisait une journée qu'ils roulaient, sans s'être arrêtés une seule minute, à part pour se désaltérer un peu dans une petite rivière qui longeait la route qu'ils avaient prise. Hakkai était content de leur arrivée, il n'aimait pas qu'Hakkaryu soit autant sollicité et lui aussi avait besoin de repos. Demain, ils marcheraient un peu.  
  
Silence ? Eh oui, une fois n'était pas coutume, personne ne parlait. Sanzô, comme à son habitude, regardait le paysage, semblant bouder et ignorer totalement son entourage. Son journal étant fini depuis belle lurette, il n'avait plus que ça à faire, à part peut-être remettre son baffeur en état après le coup sauvage qu'il avait donné quelques heures plus tôt. Coup d'ailleurs grandement responsable de ce silence : un seul coup avait mis K.O. Gojô et Gokû qui gisaient pitoyablement à l'arrière, Gokû sur les genoux de Gojô [1]. Enfin, maintenant ils s'étaient surtout endormis, un filet de bave aux lèvres, Gojô souriant comme un crétin toutes les minutes comme si des jolies filles défilaient devant les yeux, et Gokû murmurant « nikumans » à tout bout de champ, tandis que son estomac expérimentait de nouveaux bruits, comme pour savoir lequel attirait le plus l'attention et le délivrerait de son pire cauchemar, c'est-à-dire la faim.  
  
Hakkai traversa lentement la ville, elle était grande, plutôt jolie et assez pittoresque. Apparemment, elle avait pas mal de spécialités, cela allait plaire à Gokû ^^ pensa t'il ! L'estomac sur pattes, par ailleurs, ne s'y trompa pas et ouvrant un ?il, humant l'air comme un chien et semblant presque battre de la queue, il s'exclama :  
  
- Yaaaaah ça sent bon !!!!!  
  
- On arrive en ville, Gokû, nous allons pouvoir nous restaurer ^^, répondit Hakkai.  
  
- Chouette ! J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiim !  
  
Sanzô lâcha un énooooooooorme soupir et pensa aux maigres provisions qui n'avaient pas pu échapper longtemps au gouffre sans fond que possédait ce singe d'1m50. C'est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas restaurés depuis longtemps (le matin en fait !) et même le bonze devait reconnaître qu'il avait faim. La troupe avait voulu s'arrêter manger le midi, mais ce fut pour s'apercevoir que le bakasaru [2] avait sans vergogne pillé les « réserves » si durement conservées. Cela avait entraîné une dispute entre Gojô et le singe et avait fait entrer en action Sanzô et son baffeur, qui les avaient assommé une bonne fois pour toutes, sauvant ainsi tout Togenkyo des affres des deux bakas de service censés sauver la Terre.  
  
- Ouaaaah !! Une tarte aux pommes !!! S'émerveilla Gokû  
  
- ... Fit Sanzô. [3]  
  
- Sanzôôôôôôôôôô !!!  
  
-... Refit Sanzô. [4]  
  
- Veux une tarte aux pommes !!!!  
  
« Nous y voilà » pensa le bonze.  
  
- c'te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!! *Mode chibi*  
  
« Ne pas regarder, ne pas écouter, ne pas...Aaaaaaaargh ! »  
  
Gokû venait de passer une main chaude et douce autour du cou du haut- moine, qui sentit sa chaleur corporelle augmenter de 4 ou 5 bons degrés.  
  
- Sanzôôôôôôôôô !!! J'ai été sage pendant tout le voyage... (Et pour cause...^^)  
  
- C'est vrai cela, Sanzô, intervint Hakkai, comme pour aider un peu Gokû, insatiable.  
  
- Après avoir mangé toutes nos provisions, faut-il le rappeler ! S'exclama Gojô, lui aussi réveillé.  
  
- Maieuuuh ! Pas ma faute, j'avais faiiiim !!  
  
- Mais c'est ça le problème chez toi, tu n'es qu'un ventre !!  
  
- Peut-être, mais moi je rêve pas en criant « Hakkai, Hakkai » toutes les nuits !   
  
Gojô se jeta sur Gokû pour essayer de le bâillonner, libérant du même coup Sanzô du supplice de la main douce et chaude, mais trop tard. Hakkai continuait à sourire de la scène et Gojô ne savait plus où se mettre. Il prit parti de ne plus provoquer le singe...pour l'instant.  
  
- Tiens, voilà une auberge. On peut s'y arrêter pour la nuit. De toute façon, tout va bientôt fermer, il vaut mieux être raisonnable.  
  
- Hum, approuva Sanzô.  
  
-J'espère qu'ils font la tarte aux pommes. Fit Gokû.  
  
Trois gros soupirs lui répondirent. Ils descendirent tous de la voiture au pied de l'auberge, et en un éclair, Hakkaryu reprit sa forme originelle [5]. Hakkai demanda quatre chambres à l'aubergiste, qui put les exaucer, à la grande joie et soulagement secret de Sanzô qui ne voulait pas se recoltiner le bakasaru encore une nuit...Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire sous l'impulsion de ses hormones, pas du tout au courant qu'un bonze se devait de rester chaste...Par contre, à la tête que tirait Gokû, apparemment, lui n'était pas très content d'être séparer de « son » Sanzô- sama. Quant à Gojô, au moins, Gokû ne l'entendrait plus parler dans la nuit, vraiment trop compromettant. Bon, Hakkai n'avait pas mal réagi, mais on ne savait jamais ce que celui-ci cachait derrière son énigmatique sourire.  
  
- Pouvons-nous nous restaurer ? Demanda Hakkai, pensant à l'estomac sur pattes.  
  
- Bien sûr, le restaurant est ouvert jusqu'à 22h.  
  
- D'accord, alors nous allons nous installer ^^.  
  
Empêchant Gokû de dévorer la table tellement il avait faim, Sanzô commanda pour les 4, avec une moue suggestive du singe, peu content de la quantité demandée, et puis...  
  
- Et ma tarte aux pommes ?  
  
- Tu m'embêtes avec ta tarte aux pommes !  
  
- Mais ze veux de la tarte aux poooooommmes !!!!!  
  
- Mais bon Dieu ! Qui m'a foutu un crétin pareil !!! Ca suffit, ou je t'assomme !!!  
  
- Hakkaiiiiii !! Sanzô est méssant avec moiiiiiiiii !!!  
  
-^^''  
  
- OMAE WO KOROSU, BAKA !!!  
  
Sur cette discussion somme toute fraternelle, les plats arrivèrent, faisant détourner l'attention de Gokû, qui malgré tout maugréait quand même entre deux (grosses) bouchées. Au gros silence qui s'était instauré quand toute la troupe monta dans leurs chambres respectives, Gokû avait mal pris le refus de Sanzô, et celui-ci commença à s'en vouloir sérieusement. Pourquoi avait-il refusé ? Sans doute l'habitude....Jalousie... QUOI ??? Jaloux d'une tarte aux pommes ? Mais ça va pas le Sanzô !! Il se cogna mentalement la tête. Bon sang, il commençait à perdre la tête à cause de ce baka ! Manquait plus que ça, la coupe était pleine !  
  
Gokû rentra dans sa chambre...  
  
- Oyasu... [6]  
  
Et claqua la porte, ne laissant même pas à Sanzô le temps de finir sa phrase, une première.  
  
- Aïe, fit Hakkai.  
  
- Je crois que tu l'as vraiment rendu furax. J'serais toi, j'irais m'excuser, ricana Gojô.  
  
- Urusei !! Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! Ce n'est qu'un baka !  
  
- Quand même Sanzô, une tarte aux pommes...Fit Hakkai.  
  
- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ??? S'étrangla Sanzô. Si c'est comme ça, j'préfère me coucher !  
  
Et, comme pour perpétuer une nouvelle coutume, il claqua sa porte de chambre, qui protesta faiblement.  
  
Gojô et Hakkai se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, Hakkai sourit et déclara :  
  
- Bon, on devrait y aller aussi, tu ne crois pas ?  
  
« Bon sang, Gojô, tu devrais profiter de cette occasion en or pour te déclarer là ! »  
  
- Bah...Ouais.  
  
Il se serait frappé. Mais quel con ! Pire que Gokû dans ces grands jours ! Il n'y arrivait pas. Tant pis, plus tard peut-être...  
  
Ils se rendirent tous deux dans leurs chambres.  
  
*****  
  
3 :12  
  
Sanzô n'arrivait pas à dormir. Quand il avait essayé, il avait vu une tonne de tartes de pommes le narguer et danser la salsa dans sa tête. Alors, il avait laissé tomber. Et du coup, c'était Gokû qui envahissait son esprit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille, ça lui faisait mal. Il voulait réparer, mais comment ? Tout à coup, il tilta :  
  
« Mais oui ! Je vais lui acheter une tarte aux pommes ! Je suis génial ! » [8]  
  
Ne faisant nullement attention à l'heure plus que tardive, il se leva [9] et se rhabillant [10], il sortit le plus discrètement possible de sa chambre, faisant attention de ne pas faire craquer le plancher de bois, ni les marches vermoulues de l'escalier de l'auberge.  
  
L'air frais du dehors envahit d'un coup ses poumons et il commença alors ses investigations. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la plupart des commerces étaient fermés. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche à sillonner la ville, il avisa une enseigne de boulangerie pâtisserie allumée et se précipita à l'intérieur, l'espoir le plus perçant vrillant son c?ur.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? Lui demanda une forte femme, derrière son comptoir, d'un air jovial.  
  
- Je voudrais une tarte aux pommes, si c'est possible ? Demanda d'une voix tremblante Sanzô.  
  
- Oooooooh, fit l'air désolée la femme.  
  
« Quoi, quoi, quoi ? » se dit Sanzô, qui commença à voir la tarte s'envoler.  
  
- Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ma dernière tarte vient de partir il y a à peine un quart d'heure, et je n'en aurais pas avant 7h. Vous pouvez revenir si vous le souhaitez ?  
  
- Oh, bon ce n'est pas grave. Merci quand même.  
  
Sanzô sortit, le dos un peu voûté du petit commerce. Si seulement il s'était levé plus tôt ! Quel baka ! Maintenant, il fallait trouver une autre enseigne ouverte...pas gagné. Mais finalement, peut-être que Bouddha était avec lui ce soir, il trouva rapidement un autre commerce ouvert. Cette fois-ci, il ne se précipita pas, ayant trop peur d'être déçu. Il s'approcha de la vitrine, et le c?ur battant, il jeta un coup d'?il malgré tout plein d'espoir au lieu et place des pâtisseries. Espoir une nouvelle fois déçu. Cette fois, il y avait bien des tartes, deux pour être précis, mais elles étaient plus que cuites, complètement brûlées. Gokû aimait manger mais pas à ce point-là quand même ! Quoi que...Sanzô le savait capable d'avaler n'importe quoi ! Enfin, même pour Sanzô, cela posait un problème existentiel : il souhaitait cette tarte comme celle de la réconciliation tout de même, il n'allait pas lui offrir une tarte brûlée ! Non, décidément, c'était impossible.  
  
Sanzô dépassa la boulangerie, poussant un soupir à en fendre l'âme, et pensant à Gokû, son singe, son amour, celui qui illumine sa vie....euh...Stop. Retour arrière. Kescekilavaidi ? AMOUR ?????? Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaan !! Pas vrai d'abord !!! Il n'a jamais dit ça ! Non, non, non, non, non !! ....Non ?...Bah si en fait...Oooooooh non ! C'est pas vrai, il était tombé amoureux de son bakasaru ! Il manquait plus que la fin de Togenkyo et c'était parfait...Ne pas parler trop vite, ça pourrait bien arriver...Sanzô stoppa sa marche dans les rues de la ville, limite choqué par cette révélation. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Lui dire ? « Sanzô, je crois que t'as perdu des morceaux de cerveau à côtoyer ces imbéciles ! Lui dire ? C'est à en pleurer de rire là ! Tu n'as pas à t'abaisser pour cet imb...pour ce....ce...cet être si merveilleux, si lumineux, respirant la joie de vivre... » ... Sanzô soupira une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Il était bel et bien amoureux de Gokû, de ses yeux dorés, de sa bouche charnue, de tout son être en fait...Il reprit sa marche, beaucoup plus déterminé tout d'un coup : il lui ramènera sa tarte aux pommes, coûte que coûte, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, il voulait trop lui faire plaisir !  
  
Cela devait déjà faire deux heures qu'il sillonnait la ville, l'aube n'était pas loin, mais les boulangeries n'étaient pas encore ouvertes pour la plupart. Désabusé, il entreprit de revenir vers l'auberge, la mine contrite et le poil terne. Tout à coup, il pila en plein milieu de la route : une boulangerie, là, ouverte, d'où s'échappait des fumets plus qu'engageant. Il s'y précipita. En un coup d'?il, il avisa la plus parfaite des tartes aux pommes qui trônait fièrement derrière la vitre de l'étal devant la caisse. Il calcula également le nombre de clients qui attendaient leur tour, et jugeant la situation extrêmement dangereuse pour la pauvre tarte, il sortit son revolver et tira trois coups en l'air :  
  
- Que personne ne bouge !  
  
Les deux clients et la serveuse s'arrêtèrent net dans leurs activités et d'instinct, plongèrent au sol.  
  
Sanzô se fraya un passage vers la caisse et demanda :  
  
- Je voudrais la tarte aux pommes, là, dans l'étal s'il vous plaît.  
  
La serveuse le regarda, ahurie, et se releva prudemment, se demandant quelle espèce de cinglé avait atterri dans leur pauvre et innocente boulangerie.  
  
- Euh...euh...la...la...tarte, juste...là Monsieur ?  
  
- Oui, c'est ça. Vous ne pourriez pas aller un peu plus vite, je suis un peu pressé ! Commença à s'impatienter Sanzô.  
  
- Oui, oui, tout de suite.  
  
Un client essaya de protester, mais un regard qui tue de Sanzô le cloua net au sol. La serveuse fit le paquet de la tarte en tremblant tellement fort qu'il était un peu bancal, mais Sanzô savait que Gokû ne ferait aucune différence, c'était ce qui était dedans qui était important. Elle le lui donna, toujours en tremblant, Sanzô ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la terreur qu'il avait inspiré dans la petite boulangerie.  
  
- Tenez, voilà le prix. Merci pour la tarte. Au revoir.  
  
Sanzô sortit de la boulangerie sans remarquer la serveuse qui s'évanouit derrière son comptoir, juste après avoir fixé d'un air terrorisé la petite monnaie du Haut Moine.  
  
Sanzô était heureux : ça y est ! Après deux heures de vaines recherches, il tenait enfin entre les mains l'objet du litige entre lui et son singe, mais aussi ce qui devait normalement être l'objet de leur réconciliation. Sanzô sourit béatement sans s'en rendre compte, imaginant déjà Gokû lui sautant au cou de bonheur, ses mains lui enserrant la taille et ses cheveux lui chatouillant le menton. Il ne remarqua pas les premiers passants qui le fixaient dans la rue, d'un air incrédule, et semblant sérieusement douter de la santé de cet homme portant des habits pourtant respectables.  
  
Il arriva devant l'hôtel. Il s'y tint pendant un petit moment, une tornade de questions lui lacérant ses maigres restes de cerveau. Est-ce qu'il ne va pas continuer à bouder ? Après tout, il avait l'air très fâché, il ne lui avait même pas souhaité bonne nuit. Même si Sanzô essaye de réparer son erreur, ne va-t-il pas lui dire qu'il est trop tard ? Qu'il fallait y penser avant ? Puis, le bonze souffla un grand coup : pour avoir les réponses à ses multiples questions, autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Du nerf !  
  
Sanzô ne se rendait pas compte qu'il tremblait de peur. Qui l'aurait cru ? Un haut moine auquel aucun Yokai ne faisait peur, qui ne reculait devant rien, était mort de trouille face à la seule personne qu'il aimait ? Il monta lentement, très lentement, les escaliers accédant enfin au couloir des chambres. Il essaya au maximum de ne pas faire craquer les lattes de bois au sol pour ne pas réveiller tout l'hôtel à cause de son escapade nocturne, il se voyait donner une explication sur le pourquoi il se tenait à près de 6 heures du matin au milieu du couloir avec une tarte aux pommes ! Il entendait de là les moqueries de Gojô, et voyait le sourire plein de sous-entendus d'Hakkai [11]  
  
Il arriva devant la porte de son Bakasaru d'amour. Toque ? Toque pas ? ...Toque pas...De toute façon, il est impossible à réveiller chaque matin ! Tiens, trouver une manière de le réveiller...lui passer la tarte sous le nez ? Non, il est capable dans un sursaut de la manger même endormi et tous les efforts du bonze seraient réduits à néant ! Trop risqué donc...Mais alors comment...  
  
Sanzô n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question. La silhouette d'une personne assise sur le lit se découpait dans la pénombre de la chambre. Elle était tournée vers la fenêtre où elle semblait admirer la lune. Sanzô, après avoir refermé la porte, s'approcha lentement et sans un bruit de la silhouette. Il savait que Gokû l'avait senti. Celui-ci d'ailleurs se retourna vers lui, laissant découvrir un visage ravagé par les larmes qui avaient, semble t'il, coulé toute la nuit. Sanzô sentit son c?ur se serrer tout à coup. Pourquoi ces larmes ? Etait-il en faute ? Ce devait être de sa faute bien sûr...Il avait fait du mal à Gokû en lui refusant un petit plaisir, c'était un crime ! Et il le payait maintenant, il devait essayer de se racheter.  
  
-Euh...Gokû ?  
  
- San...zô ? Fit la voix surprise de l'intéressé.  
  
-Euh...Euh...  
  
Rhââââââh !!! Qu'il était bête ! Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots ! Il savait pourtant ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire ! Sanzô se cogna mentalement la tête contre un mur imaginaire et se força à continuer :  
  
-Euh...écoute Gokû...  
  
-Hai ?  
  
Gokû le fixait. Il laissait transparaître dans ses yeux l'étonnement et son impatience d'avoir la suite. Parce que, pour l'instant, Sanzô n'arrivait toujours pas à parler apparemment !  
  
- Ecoute Gokû...Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce soir...Gomen...  
  
-...  
  
Gokû en restait sans voix : Sanzô s'excusait ? C'était aussi courant que de voir Kôgaiji danser la bamba devant nos quatre lurons ! Et c'était peu de le dire ! Lui si fier, et qui n'admettait pas la moindre rébellion ? Gokû pensait avoir eu tort de s'emporter pour une si infime raison, et culinaire de surcroît ! Et que Sanzô s'en foutait comme de son premier kimono ! C'était pour ça qu'il pleurait. Il hallucinait tellement qu'il en resta coi. Sanzô interpréta mal ce silence :  
  
- Onegai [12]...Pardonne-moi...Je voulais pas que tu te fâches...Regarde, je t'ai apporté quelque chose, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir.  
  
- Euuuuuh...Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
  
- Tiens !  
  
Sanzô lui tendit son paquet de façon très maladroite et hâtive. Il se tapa mentalement avec son baffeur. « Mais quel baka ! T'en loupes pas une ! » Il aurait pu en profiter pour se rapprocher de Gokû, s'asseoir à ses côtés... Mais non, il restait planté comme un piquet en plein milieu de la chambre [13], attendant anxieusement que Gokû ouvre le paquet, d'où s'échappait un délicieux fumet. Le ventre de Gokû émit un bruit qui était tout...sauf délicat quand il vit le contenu du précieux paquet :  
  
- Ma...ma Une...une ...tarte aux pooooooooooooommes !!!!! Sanzôôôôôôôôôôôôôô !!!!  
  
Sanzô n'eut pas le temps de se préparer qu'il se prit de plein fouet un projectile de 50 kg en plein torse...avec la tarte qui vola à travers la pièce...comme elle avait jamais volée ^^ ! Gokû serrait très fort le bonze qui du rouge tomate vira progressivement au violet de plus en plus foncé à proportion qu'il cherchait l'air qui lui manquait de plus en plus. Gokû alors desserra son étreinte et le bonze put reprendre sa respiration.  
  
- Je suis content !! Arigato Sanzô ! Arigato Arigato Arigato Arigato Arigato Arigato Ariga.  
  
- Oui, oui, oui, OUI !!!!! J'ai compris ! Ca t'a plu c'est ça ? [14]  
  
- Viiiiiiii !!!!!  
  
- Bon, si on la goûtait pour voir si elle est bonne ?  
  
- Viiiiiiiii !!!!!!  
  
Sanzô leva les yeux au ciel. Gokû avait reçu un tel choc qu'il était devenu gaga. Bon, chercher la tarte. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce et atterrirent sur la tarte...ou plutôt sur ce qu'il en restait. La pauvre avait mal supporté son baptême de l'air improvisé et sans parachute, et elle gisait pitoyablement sur l'envers par terre.  
  
- Oups...fit Gokû, désolé.  
  
Sanzô ruminait : il avait passé deux heures dans les rues pour que SA tarte finisse comme çaaaa ? Il sentait ses nerfs près de lâcher, mais il se retint : après tout, la tarte avait atteint son but : il s'était réconcilié avec SON bakasaru et il allait faire désormais très attention à ne plus blesser Gokû par son attitude égoïste.  
  
- Bon, c'est pas grave. Je t'en rachèterai une autre demain...  
  
Puis avisant l'heure :  
  
- Ou plutôt ce matin au petit-dèj' si c'est possible.  
  
- Vraiiiiiii ?????????  
  
- Mais oui, puisque je te le dit !  
  
- Arigato Arigato Arigato Arigato ...  
  
« Oh nooon, le retour du disque rayé ! »  
  
Sanzô sentant la migraine lui venir au grand galop fit la seule chose qui lui parut sensé à ce moment-là pour le faire taire : il l'embrassa. [15] Cela eut un effet immédiat, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Gokû fut plus que surpris, et se pinça pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Il se fit plus mal qu'autre chose, et put enfin répondre fougueusement au baiser de son cher et tendre.  
  
Derrière la porte, deux silhouettes se relevèrent.  
  
- Hé hé hé. Ca y est ! Dis donc, l'a fallu l'temps, n'est-ce pas, Hakkai ?  
  
- Oui...Mais Sanzô a pris une bonne initiative. Bon, on devrait retourner dans nos chambres sinon...  
  
- Ouais, si Sanzô nous trouve dans les parages, je donne pas cher de notre peau ! A tout à l'heure Hakkai !  
  
- A tout à l'heure, Gojô.  
  
*****  
  
Dans la jeep, une fois n'est pas coutume, Sanzô s'était mis derrière pour dormir un peu et rattraper le sommeil perdu de cette nuit, plus qu'agitée ^^. Il était veillé par un Gokû extatique, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Devant, Gojô et Hakkai discutaient :  
  
-Dis Hakkai, c'est quoi ton plat préféré ? Fit Gojô, d'un air dégagé.  
  
- Moi ? J'aime beaucoup la charlotte au chocolat. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
- Oh pour rien, pour rien. Juste pour savoir !  
  
« Penser à acheter de la charlotte au chocolat... »  
  
Gojô, tout à ses pensées, ne vit pas le sourire plus que malicieux qui apparut furtivement sur le visage de Hakkai...  
  
OWARI  
  
Finiiiiiiie !!!! Ouaip ! Mon premier One-shot !! *Tahiri-Chan toute fière de sa performance*  
  
[1] Et pas d'idées mal placées je vous prie ^^  
  
[2] Con de singe, j'prévois la question...  
  
Bêta-Callie : He, je connais moi ! Remarque, je suis bien placée pour le savoir -_-  
  
Tahiri-Chan : M'étonne...^__________^  
  
[3] Traduc : « m'en fiche... »  
  
[4] Fait celui qui n'a rien entendu du tout...avec une grosse goutte de sueur dévalant sa tempe...^^  
  
[5] Eh oui ^^ Me suis inspirée de CC Sakura pour sortir ça...^___^'''  
  
[6] Oyasuminasaï : « Bonne nuit. »  
  
[7] Uruseï : « Tais-toi » ! Dans le cas de Sanzô, connaissant son niveau élevé de culture linguistique, ce serait plutôt : « Ta gueule !!! » ^^   
  
[8] Ou comment faire passer Sanzô pour un crétin fini...Viiiii je sais OOC !!!  
  
[9] Torrent de bave de l'autrice avec image sexy des dessous tout cuir de Sanzô quand il se couche, qui lui traverse brutalement la tête...  
  
[10] Bhooooooooooooo...soupir de désespoir...  
  
[11] J'adoooore le sourire d'Hakkai...C'est comme le sourire de la Joconde : on peut raconter pleins de conneries dessus ^___^ !  
  
[12] Rhaaaaaah ! Ma bêta me demande une traduc', ça décale toutes mes nooooooootes ! Pfiouuuuu ! Bon, Onegai veut dire : s'il te plait.  
  
[13] Cela dit, j'en veux bien des piquets comme ça, moa !!! ^___^  
  
[14] On le serait à moins je crois...Sanzô bon sang ça se voit non ? *paf*  
  
[15] Ouaiiiiiis *clap clap clap * applaudissons la logique implacable de Sanzô-Sama ! C'était plutôt la solution qui lui paraissait la plus alléchante, hey avoue !!!! T'es pas crédible là ! 


End file.
